


Talks and Decisions

by rottendaisies



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Family Planning, Flirting, Fluff, Pregnancy, Worried Hotch, worried aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottendaisies/pseuds/rottendaisies
Summary: Aaron wants to know why Y/N is acting so weird.





	Talks and Decisions

Aaron had noticed how sentimental you get whenever the two of you would pass a baby boutique when shopping, he saw the gentleness you used in the rare occasion you had to speak to a child victim or witness, and he understood the envious looks you would use when looking at pregnant women that are showing – it’s obvious to him that you’re wanting a baby. 

He looks at you, curled up on the couch and reading a book. You have your fuzzy socks on, and your hair’s up after a long few days at the office. You look so peaceful, he almost doesn’t want to disturb you. 

The man moves closer to you on the couch, gently laying his hand on your ankle to get your attention. You look up curiously. 

“Yes?” you ask, your hands poised to close your book if you need to. Aaron smiles reassuringly at you, squeezing your leg before wrapping his arm around your shoulders, pulling you gently into his chest. You, surprised, lay your book away before cuddling into the man. 

“Is everything okay?” you ask, looking up at the man. He quickly nods down at you, placing a tender kiss to the top of your head. 

“Yes, everything’s fine, sweetheart. I just wanted to talk to you about something,” he states, something that makes you frown. It’s rare that you and your husband have serious talks, considering you try to keep it lighthearted for him at home. It’s quiet for a couple of moments. 

“Y/N, do you want a baby?” the question surprises you, and it’s clear on your face. Timidly, you nod your head, unsure of where this is going. Aaron breathes out slowly as he nods his head. 

“Okay,” he says simply, kissing your head once more. 

“Okay?” you ask incredulously – this isn’t the type of thing you randomly ask someone before dropping it. 

“Okay. If you want a baby, i want another baby. I’ve always wanted numerous kids, but I’ve never had the time,” he explains, smirking at your expression. 

“Want to go get started?”


End file.
